


Transformers Ark Tales - AU Stories #1

by Lillydwight



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Other Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillydwight/pseuds/Lillydwight
Summary: This is a collection of tales that happen on and around Cybertron's last hope and colonization ship, - The Ark! The Cybertronians, along with a Trytian, and Titans look for a new home world. This is a collection of mishaps they get into.





	1. Chapter 1

Perceptor sat at the desk that had previously been Ratchet's. The black-haired man look at the Enigma of Health in his hand, the sign of the CMO. He could remember that day, long ago, when Ratchet had left them, said his time for guiding them was over.

\--------Flashback--------

Ratchet stood at the edge of the cliff, leaves blowing around him. The sun was setting, and it reflected in his once-bright eyes that were now dull. Perceptor, First Aid, Pharma, and the rest of the Medical Team came up to him. Perceptor approached him and said,

"Sir, please, we believe this isn't necessary. We need you." Perceptor begged.

Ratchet turned to face them. His face showed them little emotion, but of what emotion they could see, was reflected in his eyes - sadness. 

"I wish show too, but it is not to be. I have guided you all well, and I am proud. It is time for me to pass on my title." Ratchet stated, and with that, reached around his neck, and lifting the Enigma of Health and its chain off of his head. His white uniform glowed golden in the twilight sun rays, and for a time, he looked younger than what he was.

"Perceptor, I have taught you well. I choose you as my successor. Follow our code, and honor your predecessors." Ratchet continued.

Ratchet then proceeded to place the Enigma around Perceptor's neck. Perceptor gasped at how heavy it was, it felt like it was dragging him downward into the ground. It was also unmistakably cold, like the absolute zero of space, but at the same time, warm and comforting, like a carrier caring for her sparkling.

"Sir, I- I cannot take this responsibility. All I am is a adept medic, not the expert on us all!" Perceptor exclaimed.

"You misunderstand my choice, Percy. One day, you shall understand why I chose you. Now I believe its my time to depart." Ratchet responded.

Walking to the edge of the cliff, the leaves swirling around his feet, Ratchet walked off the edge, and into the sunset, floating higher the farther he went. All Perceptor, and the rest of the Medical Team could feel was a great sorrow in their sparks as the last of the light faded away.

\---------Present Time---------

Perceptor lifted his head from the desk as he heard the door open. Looking up, he saw Ambulon standing in the doorway.

"You need anything, Ambulon?" he asked.

"Only to authorize use of a sleeping anesthesia on Wheeljack while we stitch him back together." Ambulon paused, and then looked deep into Perceptor's eyes and said, "You were thinking about him again, weren't you Percy?"

"Yes." Perceptor admitted, his face turning as red as his jacket. "I was think about what he said to me before he left us, y'know, that I will one day know understand. I just don't think I ever will. Oh, and no anesthesia for Wheeljack. Let him suffer."

Ambulon only looked at Perceptor before leaving. Sighing, Perceptor stood up and walked to a porthole on the side of the Ark, a thousand star's lights twinkling in that great vastness of space. He pulled out a data cube and brought up a picture of him and Ratchet. Ratchet had his arm wrapped around Perceptor's neck, and was smiling. If Perceptor remembered correctly, it was just after the Ark had been revealed to launch, and Ratchet took the whole Medical team at the time out to enjoy themselves. Of course that was long ago now, and Cybertron was silent. Perceptor looked out to the stars, and murmured:

"I think I understand what you mean now, Sir."


	2. Ironhide's Weapons

Ironhide is very fond of his weapons. He sleeps with them, eats with them, recharges with them,  
you name it, he probably does with his weapons. It was a special relationship that many did not understand. 

One day, the COMC in question was at the firing range, firing at the targets that came up. Now,  
Ironhide had mastered everything there in the time of 5 vorns. It was quite fitting, considering he was the Chief Officer of Military Concerns on the ARK and for the Autobots. 

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe entered the range, smiling wickedly. They had just successfully pulled  
prank on Pharma and Perceptor and had gotten away with it so far. That is until Ratchet found out. Untill then, they were as innocent as Cyber-Kittens. Smirking to themselves, they set to work. They took Ironhide's favorite cannon and replaced it with a look-a-like prop. Snickering to themselves, they took the real cannon and snuck back out of the range. 

Ironhide had been testing out a sniper rifle on a target. His cyberwatch beeped. He looked at it, ]  
and said, 

"Oh boy, 31:00! Time to use my canon!" 

He picked up the phony. It felt a little lighter than before, but he figured his muscles had gotten  
stronger since last usage. He walked over to a target, aimed it, and pulled the trigger, and – nothing. He tried again and again to fire it, only getting himself more worried every astrosecond. He very quickly left the firing range and headed to his room, cradling the precious weapon in his arms like a sparkling. 

Reaching his room, he placed his dearest cannon on the table, and went to get some tools. Gently  
easing his hand over the latch to the access panel, figuring it was something to do with the wiring and the trigger. However, much to his dismay, it did not open. He spent a good cycle trying to fix it, before he suffered a mental breakdown. He crawled into his birth, and curled up into a ball and cried. 

First Aid was making her way down to the Harloz, the ARK's only unofficial official bar. It had been  
a long shift in the medbay, dealing with a panicked Red Alert, and the aftermath of the twin's pranks. Passing the residential sector, she heard a full out ball erupting from Ironhide's room. Either Ironhide was crying (witch was as likely to happen as to having Ratchet laugh at Mirage's terrible jokes), or Ironhide beat someone up... again. She decided to visit the room. Approaching the door, she opened it. 

What was in front of First Aid, she would never unsee. Ironhide was crying his eyes out on the  
bed. Gently, she approached him and laid a hand on his shoulder. 

"Get away frawum me, Ratch'. Ay feel awful fine." Ironhide mumbled between sobs. 

First Aid was honestly shocked. It must be bad if Ironhide thought Ratchet had come for him.  
Gently, she replied, 

"No, its Aid. Is there anything I can do to assist you in your current emotional dilemma?" 

"Nahwt unless y'all can get my cannon wawking ayn' a-lovin' me agayn. It's terrible, Aid, it just stopped wawking on me. Ay think it dose nahwt love me anymawe." Ironhide stated. 

"I'll see what I can do about that." First Aid reassured him. 

She got up and walked to the table where the faux cannon laid. Picking it up, she noticed it was much lighter than normal. Examining it, she thought, It’s a fake. No wonder Ironhide is having trouble making it work. However, if this is a fake, then where is the original. She went and commed Prowl, 

"Prowl, I have a request. Can you please raid all the Twin's stashes, and keep an eye out for Ironhide's cannon. I have reason to believe that they have it." 

"Affirmative, Aid, got your request. Im on it." Prowl replied. 

\-----A Cycle Later----- 

Ironhide had been shortly reunited with his cannon. Suffice to say, it was attached to his arm for a good vorn straight. He also had to undergo a round of 'helpful' psychiatric counseling from Ratchet, which was more on a lecture. 

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were not so lucky. After enduring punishment from Ratchet for the prank on Perceptor and Pharma, they had to endure punishment from an enraged Ironhide. They weren't seen for a while, but some say their screams could be heard in the engine room of the ARK, a good distance away. 

I think the twins deserved their punishment, don't you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really wanted to write something involving Ironhide and his weapons. Thus this story was born.


End file.
